Transformers: Anno Domini
by Archangel Ben
Summary: EnergonArmada. 2nd try at this fic. What happens when two Archangels join the Autobots?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Anno Domini version 1.5

(I own Archangel Ben, but not Eris, who is the intellectual property of pitaC89.

Transformers, likewise, does not belong to me) (Energon/Armada TimeFrame, with some characters from G1 and RID or as some people call it 'car robots')

I sort of screwed up Anno Domini, but to be fair, it WAS my first 'fic that was serious.

Well, this time, if you were expecting the same story, you will be slightly disappointed.

There's going to be a few changes around here…

TRANSFORMERS: ANNO DOMINI

3.2 billion years ago…

The wind howled as rain fell like bullets from the sky.

Lightning struck.

There was an ancient structure, a structure that resembled a town.

The Forbidden City, as it would be called.

Lightning struck again.

"HRRROOWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" A voice roared from outside.

If you were to look up, and see beyond the storm, you would see a mighty dragon, seven solar systems big, writhing in pain, and then, seeming to die.

Ba-dump. Heavy footsteps were heard.

In the forum of the Forbidden City, a man clad in red and black strode up to a dwelling, then knocked.

"Who's there?" a voice from inside asked.

"Cousin Luki." The man replied.

The door opened, and behind it was a regal archangel.

"Ah, cousin Luki. It is a joy to see you again." The archangel said.

'Luki' bowed. "A pleasure to see you, Archangel Ben."

Ben bowed. "Come, we have many good things to speak of. The drake has been slain."

'Luki' sat down in a chair. "Ben, I want to speak to you about something."

The archangel sat down. "What is it, Luki?"

The man, opening his soaked black wings, rested them upon a chair.

"Why are we serving our higher power?" He asked.

Ben shrugged. "He made us, so we should be grateful. You know that, Luki!"

'Luki' shrugged back. "I don't want to serve anymore! I'm tired of it, Ben! We should be the ones giving the orders! Why else would we do such hard work!"

Ben sipped his ambrosia. "Well, perhaps this work is hard for us, on account that we were made for it to be difficult? Besides, I'm quite happy to serve."

'Luki' leaned forward, glaring. "Join me. Together, we'll take over!"

Ben shook his head. "No, Luki. Now, I don't mean to be a bad host, but if you continue this language of rebellion, I will ask you to leave."

'Luki' got up, indignant.

"WHAT!" He then rubbed his chin and grinned. "Fine. If you so wish it…" He strode out the door, back into the storm.

Ben rubbed his chin, in turn, still sitting.

-

'Luki' had run out into the rain, and as he ran, he saw a feminine figure.

"Luki?" The girl asked, as he ran toward her.

'Luki' stopped.

A sickening idea came to him. He reached for the girl.

"Are you the one my cousin seeks?" 'Luki' snarled.

She nodded, not sure what to make of it. "I just got back from Cybertron and…"

'Luki' laughed, and grabbed her.

She tried to scream, but 'Luki's' wing was already over her mouth.

"No no, we wouldn't want you to irritate my cousin. After all, he's about to join me, whether he wants to or not." 'Luki' laughed.

--

Ben heard a knocking on his door, so he got up and walked to his door. When he opened it, he saw his friend, Eris.

"Hello. What brings you here to my abode?" Ben asked, making room for her.

She sighed. "I can't stand the Science guild, Ben. Sometimes I wish I could join the Warrior's guild."

Ben closed the door after she got in. The wind was still howling.

"You know I have no Authority over the other guilds, Eris." Ben sighed. "I would love to transfer you, but the Science Guild was your primary choice, and now you're their charge."

Eris seemed to pout. "All we do is genetics! I want to fight!"

Ben motioned for Eris to sit down in one of his chairs. He also, then sat down, on a fur-lined chair. "Surely there is good in what you're doing. After all, all I do is train. I'm happy with it. However, sometimes I wonder" he said, folding his hands together, and leaning forward, "exactly what it IS that we're training to fight. If there are traitorous Angels out there, we surely 'd know. Cousin Luki is the best source. He seems to know our minds inside and out."  
Eris now took this opportunity to say what she had been hiding for a while. "Ben, I think cousin Luki isn't as trustable as you may think…" she murmured.

Ben leaned back. "He's not serious about rebelling, I'll tell you. He's just got a lot on his mind, now that the drake has been slain."

Eris sighed, and picked up her ambrosia. "Ben, Luki's changed. Yeah, he used to be a joker, and always did his part, but he…changed after the fight with the drake. You, on the other hand, just took it as a challenge. You nearly died."

Ben waved his hand dismissively. "Bah. He's just haunted, that's all."

Eris got up. "No, Ben. You really are clueless if you haven't seen that he's a traitor! YOU MORON!" She yelled, then covered her mouth, ashamed.

Ben seemed to shake a bit in his chair. He then gave Eris a deadly glare.

"You may insult me all you wish, Eris, but I suggest you do so at your own risk." Ben said coldly.

Eris sat back down. "I'm sorry, but it's just that you're bending over backwards to defend your asshole of a cousin. I'm sorry to call him that, but I can't shake the feeling that he's turning. You should see what he's doing in genetics! Making his own 'Life Forms', or 'Demonics' as he calls them so affectionately."

Ben breathed deeply for a moment, then went back to his calmed state. "That's preposterous. After all, the Primus project, which YOU did, is artificial life. We still have no clue how to make organics. Well, Gabriel does, but he talks to no one. He sees us as inferiors."

Eris sighed. "The only reason I'm telling you this, my friend, is because I found this outside your door." She reached into her pocket.

Ben's eyes followed her hand attentively, but he said nothing.

Eris pulled out the remains of a primitive Cybertronian, with a note tied to its bloodied back.

"Well, here's what the note says-

Dearest Archangel Ben,

How arst thou?

Meet me in the Science Guildhall tonight at seven.

I shall get you to join my side, be it through language or murder.

If you don't deliver your presence at the exact time, your girlfriend, Tranquility will meet with a painful, slow death.

It will be worth your while.

Sincerely,

Beelzebub"

Eris shook her head. "Tranquility and I had an…argument, and she was coming here to try to get you on her side."

Ben eyes widened. "What was the argument about?"

"It's embarrassing." Eris said.

Ben shrugged. "Try me."

"She's sort of jealous that you and I hang out together." Eris started.

Ben laughed. Then, returning to the subject, he resumed his somber attitude. "That's PREPOSTEROUS! She knows that she is my sun and moon! What else is there!"

Eris sighed. "I agree with you, but she sees it as suspicious that we are alone together so much of the time, predominantly in each others' homes. "

"Ohhh. You mean she thinks that…" Ben murmured.

Eris nodded. "And she told me the sources of her 'information'- Gabriel and Luki."

Ben seethed for a moment.

"So, you two had a civil argument? No swearing, if you know what I mean."

Eris shook her head. "We were both sort of being hotheads at the time. I may have said some things that may have not been nice. Sorry."

Ben shrugged. "Nothing I can do now, can I? I'll just have to go to the Guildhall and meet this 'Beelzebub'. Then, I'll kill him."

Eris turned to leave, then turned back to Ben.

"Ben, This isn't a great idea. I'll go instead."

Ben got up, and blocked the door. "No. I'll do it. After all, he wants me. I can take him, so don't worry. Look, you stay here, and I'll be back before you know it."

He put on his poncho, and out the door he went.

Eris sat back down, looking at the note.

"I didn't get to tell him that Beelzebub's handwriting is the same as Luki's."

-

Ben found the Guildhall easily enough. The lightning helped him navigate the streets of the Forbidden City with ease.

The door to the Hall was open.

"All right Ben, this'll be pie." Ben murmured, walking in.

-

The Guildhall was enormous. Every luxury was there, and only the best equipment lay on the desks in the rooms.

In the center of the hall stood a tall being in red armor.

"Archangel Ben, You never cease to amaze me", The being in red hummed.

"You managed to get through this storm, and navigate across the City in a pitch-black storm. Simply amazing!"

Ben drew his greatsword. "Where is Tranquility, Beelzebub, if that is who you are?"

Beelzebub, the being in red armor drew back. "I knew that you were smart. You've probably figured out my real identity. If you haven't…"

He then removed his helmet, to reveal that it was 'Luki'.

Ben stepped back, shaking a little. "Cousin?"

'Luki' laughed. "So, you want to know where the woman is? Well, first you'll listen to my plan."

"Who put you up to this!" Ben yelled.

A dark presence slipped out from behind 'Luki'.

'Luki' seemed to be presenting the foul thing. It was a bastardization of an Archangel. It had horrid horns that were a foot long, and it wings were leathery, as opposed to the feathers of the Angels. Its skin was violet, and it radiated a negative energy.

"This is my creation, the Oni. This is how we'll win, and take over!" 'Luki' burst.

Ben felt an innate hatred for the creation. He charged it, swinging his sword at the beast's head.

It caught his blade and threw him back three meters.

'Luki' looked at him in disgust. "So, I'll take that as a 'no'. Oni, you may destroy the girl."

Oni laughed, and grabbed the girl out of a room. She was unconscious.

Ben got on his feet, and charged. "NOOO!" he yelled

'Luki' caught him in the scaleplexis as he ran by.

Ben fell, wheezing.

The Oni raised up Tranquility, and threw her down, with a sickening CRUNCH!. Oni raised its foot, and stomped, several times.

"NOOOOOO!" Ben howled, watching his love die before his eyes.

He turned to 'Luki', with tears in his eyes. "Why?" he mouthed.

'Luki' bowed his head and was silent. He and Oni disappeared.

Ben ran to Tranquility's remains and listened for a heartbeat.

None.

Her head was the only thing left intact., and that was sort of bloodied.

Ben picked her up in his arms, and took a while to weep.

-

Two hours later…

Eris heard a knocking on the door of Ben's house, so she opened the door, spear-axe raised. Ben was there, with the body of his beloved Tranquility.

Eris was relatively calm.

"So, what are you going to do now that Lucifer has betrayed you?" she asked.

Ben's eyes were filled of hatred. "War."

-

GRAND COUNCILROOM- Two hours later

Ben burst the doors down, in full plate armor.

"What is all this about, Ben?" A councilman asked.

Ben revealed the remains of his beloved Tranquility.

"Lucifer has betrayed us all!" Ben roared. "he has begun his treachery with the murder of my beloved! He has created a being that he calls the 'Oni'!"

Gabriel, the head councilor, made a claming motion with his hands. "Slow down. What did he do?"

Ben heaved for a second, and then told the story of the Oni, the murder of Tranquility, and the takeover plans.

After this, the councilmen needed to confer on what action was to be taken.

Ben put his Greatsword through the table. "I'll tell you what to do- WAR!" he bellowed.

Gabriel sighed and walked closer to Ben. "Look, we can't just go to war because one angel died.

"YOU FOOL! WE'LL ALL DIE IF LUCIFER TAKES OVER!" Ben howled.

Gabriel sighed. "Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of War with Lucifer say 'aye'."

"All against say 'nay'."

There were twenty five 'ayes' and no 'nays'.

"Then, Michael, you shall lead the Holy army." Gabriel said.

Micheal, the Archangel, bowed, and ran off to assemble the troops.

"Ben, you are to head the expeditionary force. While Michael prepares, you and a small army of your Guildsmen will keep Lucifer at bay. Understood?"

Ben nodded. "Micheal will never see combat, for Lucifer and his abomination will be my victims!"

-

Two weeks later- Southern Pangaea, Volcanic Island 546

Ben's expeditionary force, all angels, had forced its way to the tip of Lucifer's territory. Many skirmishes had broken out, and every time 'Demonics' or 'Demons' as the troops called them, had been the troops of the opposing army.

Ben was flying toward the volcano, when his second-in-command, Laza, got in his way.

"Get out of the way, Laza! We're at he gates of the enemy!" Ben said relatively calmly.

Laza drew his sword. "We're doomed to lose. We've lost most of our numbers, by death or by those going home on account of grievous wounds. We can't win. The demons are too strong for us!"

Ben tried to go past him, but Laza remained stern.

"We've gotten an offer from Lucifer. If we switch to his side, he'll make us kings!" Laza said.

Ben punched him in the face, with a look of pure disgust. "Fool. How many of you took it?"

60 of the troops had accepted.

Ben flew up a little higher. "Those who are loyal, come to me!"

About four hundred Angels came.

About six hundred were dead on the ground, from stabbings in the back.

The remaining one thousand five hundred angels stuck to the side of Laza.

"Ahh, shit." Ben muttered.

Lucifer came up, with his demons, and Oni by his side.

Lucifer smiled. "Good job, Laza." He then turned to Ben. "I gave you a chance. Now, watch my power! CHARGE!" The sky was swarmed with Angels and Demons, all coming at the loyal contingent.

"Retreat?" A soldier by the name of Kifil asked.

Ben shook his head and laughed. "We are the elite! We fear nothing! TO BATTLE!" Ben roared.

The tiny army charged the massive one, and soon bodies, both angelic and demonic, began to fall from the sky.

Ben saw himself surrounded by former comrades, and reached to his side.

There was his secret weapon that he had hand-forged.

The Flaming Hammer of Doom, as some would call it.

It was a massive warhammer, with he skull of a dragon as the hilt.

Ben swung his hammer, crushing the bones of the traitors.

Again, he found himself surrounded, as the enemy would not stop coming. He repeated the process several times, killing hundreds of the enemy, but they swarmed him.

Soon, he found that it was down to himself and Kifil.

"SIR! LOOK BEHING YOU…AGH!" Kifil yelled, as he was impaled by three spears.

All of a sudden, Ben was alone.

But he did not slow down. On the contrary, he sped up, getting vengeance for those fallen to the rebels.

Then, Laza got him in the sceleplexis with his knee, and the enemy swarmed on him, to beat him down.

A left hook here, a right jab there, and Ben was not in a good situation.

Ben could feel himself failing.

Then, a light came down on him.

It healed him a bit, and the attackers were gone.

"Huh?" Ben said, looking up.

It was the Cybertronians and Eris, followed by Michael's army.

Ben would have cheered, but he had work to do. He charged through the enemy, to the head of the battle.

"Don't give up, Ben!" Eris yelled, as the Cybertronians descended upon the traitors.

They were large, and knew how to use that as an advantage.

"What the!" Laza cried, as a massive 'bot descended on him.

-

Ben had clawed his way through to Lucifer and Oni.

"ONI, GET HIM!" Lucifer yelled, running.

Oni roared and thrust a punch at Ben, who swept himself under the Oni and slashed its underbelly with his Greatsword. The beast roared in pain, then brought both its fists down on Ben.

"Ugh." Ben said, nearly falling unconscious. He raised his sword, and feigned a chop.

Oni fell for it. Ben swept to the side, and, blinding it temporarily with his wings, kneed it in the chest.

It groaned, but recovered instantly, sending a right hook to Ben's skull.

Ben returned the favor by stabbing a hidden dagger into the Oni's spine.

"HHRRRRROOOWWRRRRR!" It howled, and dropped out of the sky. On its way down, however, it shot a purple lightning bolt that struck Ben.

Ben also dropped from the sky, as Michael went to finish off Lucifer.

"BEN!" A voice yelled.

Ben looked up. _Eris_.

Eris was coming after him..

_Do you want to Live, so that the Lost One you loved may come back, _A voice asked Ben as he dropped.

"yes…" Ben said weakly.

_Then you will live, but you may regret the choice. _

Ben, all of a sudden felt himself shrinking. His ears stretched out into those of a bat.

He looked for his wings, but they were gone. However, something brown caught his eye.

It was a wing, a leathery one, that was bat-like.

He still was shrinking. Death seemed to be coming for him in an odd way.

And yet, the world seemed to be getting better and better.

He was getting happier for some strange reason.

He glanced beside him.

There was the Oni, dead but falling with him.

Ben laughed a laugh that sounded as if he had sucked in helium.

The Oni's eyes opened. It glared at him, but it too was shrinking.

Ben looked at it, puzzled.

He was now 3'2", with bat-feet, long bat-ears, a heliumish voice, bat-wings growing out from under his arms, and he was strangely happy.

"Am I insane?" He asked, surprised at his voice.

"Tubububububububububu…" he muttered.

The Oni was tiny; one inch and shrinking.

Then, in a poof, it disappeared totally.

Ben closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-

Eris caught the little Archangel. "He looks like he's half-bat now." She mused. She had seen the designs for the bat in the Science Guildhall.

"It was close." She said to no one, noting that another 20 feet would have made Ben a tiny splat on the ground.

She looked down at the many bodies, all casualties of war. "War is ugly." She said to herself. She smiled when she looked at Ben in her arms. "I'm glad you're safe." She said quietly.

Ben cooed in his sleep. He looked like a child again.

-

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

(Anno Domini 1.5)- Hailfall

1.1 billion years ago…

Ben again found himself before the Council, in trouble once again

"BEN!" Gabriel, the head of the council, bellowed. "What were you thinking!"

The half-bat archangel was silent.

"Hmmm?" Gabriel pressed.

Ben sighed, and then shrugged.

Gabriel smacked himself in the forehead. "DAMN IT, YOU STUPID LITTLE…ARGH! YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU ARE A WAR HERO, OR YOU'D BE DEAD!"

Ben giggled.

"What's so funny?" Michael, the official military commander snapped.

"He said 'damn'!" Ben snickered.

The Council sweat-dropped.

Gabriel leaned over to Michael. "He's acting as though he's as childish as his form…"

Michael nodded. "Bizarre. Say, what has the Science Guild said, on, you know, his diagnosis?"

The rest of the Council was staring at Ben, who went back to sleep on the ground.

"Aww…" Gihi, a female Arch-Councilor murmured.

Michael groaned. He had been trying to go out with Gihi for months, and now she was fawning over a mere child!

Gabriel snorted. "Disgusting, isn't it? It sickens me that that…thing is still considered an Archangel!"

Yito, another Councilor, turned his head, which had a long, shaggy beard to Gabriel.

"Jealous, are we?"

Gabriel snorted. "Jealous? Of what? That freak? Never!"

Another Councilor, Kinvar, had some scrolls in his hand that he was tapping on the table. Now Knivar looked old for an Archangel. His hair was platinum, and in a long, finely combed beard. He seemed to be smaller than the others, and yet have a sort of majesty. No one would know that Kinvar was only 2 billion, compared to Ben, who was 4.1 billion at this point. He breathed deeply and spoke in an authoritative voice.

"My friends, I have the information you seek. As you well know, Archangel Ben was changed when the Oni died."

The rest of the Council nodded, as Kinvar went on.

"But we still don't know the actual cause of his …mutation. Here's what the Science Guild has deemed: his genetics were mixed, possibly from the near-death trauma. Normally, our DNA is quite stable, but this must have been disrupted by that purple lightning bolt that struck Ben.

Naturally, his dying body was confused, and adapted to the change caused by the bolt, resulting in the change. Mind you, this is only a hypothesis. What we do know is that Ben is still genetically an Archangel, and has, in fact, grown stronger due to this bolt."

Before Kinvar could continue, Gabriel and Michael burst out laughing.

"STRONGER! Next, you're going to say that he could take me!" Michael said, dismissively.

Kinvar sighed. "He can."  
All of a sudden, Michael stopped laughing. "WHAT! YOU MUST UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Kinvar shook his head. "No. The genetics say so. If our analysis is correct…then Ben is quite possibly the strongest of all of us angels."

Michael snarled.

Gabriel sighed. "So, what should be done as for the fool's punishment?"

"He's just a kid!" Gihi protested.

Gabriel pounded the table with his fist. "NO! He's older than you, and probably older than everybody but Luci…"

"Stop! His name is forbidden here." Kinvar interrupted.

Gabriel sighed. "Let's get back on topic…"

Michael raised his hand.

"Yes, Michael?" Gabriel said.

"I think the little twerp should be banished!" Michael said vehemently.

"Arguments for?" Gabriel said.

"He's done nothing here since the war but cause chaos! He's a danger to us all!" Michael stated.

"Hear, Hear!" Zeus, an Archangel said, raising his mug.

Gabriel smiled. "If I may contribute…"

The rest of the Council nodded.

"Well, I've noticed that our respected Warrior's Guild Leader has been derelict in his duties. I have personally seen no troops more than those that were so mercilessly slaughtered by our dark cousins. He's been too busy with his 'fixings' of everybody else's job to do his own!"

Athena, another archangel, tapped the table. "Sir, that's hardly fair! There has been no need for soldiers since the war! Also, all of his students or 'comrades' as he once called them are DEAD! That, or they're the enemy's pawns. Don't you think he should be excused for…emotional trauma!"

Gabriel slammed his gavel down. "This was not the time for arguments against." He said coldly. "Besides, you seem to like Ben too much for your own good. Could it be because you like him?"

Athena shrugged. "That's personal, but I will answer it. He may be likable, but I would say the same were it any of us. In my opinion, it is YOU who seem to be biased, except that you are against him."

Gabriel snorted. "Arguments against?"

Athena smirked. "I think that this session is inappropriate. Ben has done nothing to harm any of us, and we need to be merciful to him."

Kinvar leaned forward. "I agree. He's practically a child! Yes, I know, he's older than most of us here, but he's been afflicted with a trauma that most of us probably would have died from."

Gihi nodded. "Perhaps a reform would be better. Since he's young, he has so more possibilities than us now…" She was going to speak more, but she sensed a presence outside the door to the Council-hall.

"Eris, come out. We know you're hiding there." Gihi said softly.

Eris came into the room, hands folded. "How did you know?"

"The 'DAMN IT!' behind the door might have given you away…" Gihi joked.

Gabriel glared at Eris. "You! You scientists need to keep to your own spaces! May Beelzebub have mercy! "

Kinvar stood up. "NO, GABRIEL. THIS TIME YOU'VE OVERSTEPPED YOUR BOUNDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED."

Gabriel sighed. "Sorry. Look, Eris- I have an idea. You and Ben go to Cybertron and do a bit of work on the Cyber Project. Ok?"

Eris nodded.

"All in favor?" Gabriel said, head bowed.

Twenty hands raised in the air.

"All against?" Five hands.

"Ayes have it. To Cybertron with you two." Gabriel sighed, temporarily seeming broken.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Anno Domini ch. 3

898,000,000 years BC- Cybertron

"tububububububu…" Ben muttered, sharpening a metal shard. Over the years, he seemed to have gotten a hobby: weaponsmithery. It had been years since he had last spoken, as he was at work on a new project. Today, he was in a funk. It had been mainly on account of the Cybertronian migrations, where rogue Cybertronians went off to colonize other life-supporting worlds. Some stayed loyal to Cybertron, and their true creators, but many rebelled and were a threat to the main planet.

To respond to this, Ben and Eris were commissioned by the Celestial Council to construct a 'solution' to the problem. It had been 1500 years since the commission was passed down unto Ben and Eris. Before that, they merely had to do routine checks on Cybertron.

"Done!" Eris heard Ben yell.

_It was bloody well time_ Eris had thought. He had a project that was so large that it was nearly the size of Cybertron.

Ben threw off the sheet, and there was a massive orb, the size of ¾ of Cybertron. Ben then wiped off his hands on a rag.

"Ingenious, I know." Ben said, with a sort of pride in his helium voice.

Eris stared in awe. "That's going to fix the rebellion problem?"

Ben nodded. "I programmed it to protect all life in the universe."  
Eris smiled. "So when are you turning this hunk of slag on?"

Ben's eyes furrowed, then he ran up to a certain point on the massive being, and there was the sound of a few circuits being connected.

"ZZZZAAAATTTT!" was all that could be heard, and Ben came flying back, looking fried.

"I'm OK. Really. OK Uni, ACTIVATE!" Ben yelled.

The orb began to shift, and from it emerged a massive Transformer, with massive orange horns.

"It looks…sort of like the Oni…" Eris muttered.

"UNICRON-ACTIVATED!" The massive Transformer said, in what sounded like a roar. Ben then flipped a switch on a portable remote, and the eyes lit up with intelligence.

"I am your son, mighty creator!" The Transformer said, bringing its hand down to Ben. Eris screamed, and ran in the other direction.

Ben hopped onto the hand. "What is your programming, son?" he asked, as one who dabbled in science.

Unicron laughed. "It is my duty to protect all life, and to obey your commands."

Ben raised an eyebrow, a motion that escaped the large 'bot.

"I never programmed you to obey me…"he said suspiciously.  
Unicron shrugged. "Well, father, you did create me, and I am grateful. And with the intelligence given me, I decided you to be right to command me."

Ben sighed. "Yeah, Ok. Just umm…check on the planet of the Ice…"

Unicron put his 'father' down and turned to fly off. However, he was unlucky, as Priot, a leading Cybertronian, fired a laser cannon at Unicron, who cringed at the pain of the bolt.

"Father, what is this feeling! It wracks my circuits!" Unicron cried in pain. By this point, however, his 'father' was already mauling Priot, who was screaming in pain.

Unicron looked, and with a spark in his eye, shot a laser that engulfed Priot in plasma, frying him. Then, he saw Ben, scorched up a bit, which led the giant to believe that he had killed his 'father'.

Unicron looked at his hands.

"I created death with my hands. By submitting to this negative feeling, I have failed in my mission to protect life."

He then screamed.

"BUT I WAS ATTACKED BY LIFE! HOW CAN I PROTECT THAT WHICH ATTACKS ME!"

A circuit in Unicron's robotic brain snapped.

"HRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! LIFE HURT MY FATHER, AND I WILL EXTERMINATE IT!"

He drew a massive sword (hand-forged by Ben), and brought it down on the Capital City of Cybertron, killing hundreds in a second.

"DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Unicron roared, blasting plasma everywhere.

However, he felt a painful twinge in his gut area. He glanced down.

There was an angry Cybertronian with a cannon shooting into his gut.

"Begone, giant!" the Cybertronian roared.

Unicron howled in rage, but was interrupted by the harsh voice of Michael.

"Begone, you wretched aberration!" the Archangel cried, and Unicron was thrown across the Universe via the angelic form of the Space bridge.

"HRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Unicron roared, as the magnetic fields in the portal shorted out his system "I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he roared, then disappeared.

Michael swooped down on the burnt Archangel Ben.

"So, are you alive, commander?" he asked, thinking the bat to be dead.

"Yessss…." He heard a wounded voice wheeze. Ben's left eye was open but a crack.

"We deactivated your monster…However, it seems you bumbled your way to success. The rebelling planets stopped their unpatriotic sentiments." Michael said kindly.

Then, putting the smaller Archangel on a sling on his back, he said "I'm sorry for being so uncouth to you. I was…jealous. You see I liked…"

"Gihi…" Ben rasped, trying to keep the conversation going. "Yess…I wasn't trying to ssteal her away…I tried to tell you…"

Michael nearly dropped his load. "Really? Then…" His expression changed exponentially toward the happy end of the emotion spectrum.

"Ben, I'll make sure you don't lose your wings for this…Just leave it to me…I'll threaten Gabriel if I have to…" he said jublilantly.

Eris came out from a building-corner, ashamed that she had fled the massive robot.

"I was right about it, though…" she muttered. Her eyes brightened when she heard the familiar "tububububububu…" of her ward.

Michael looked downright jubilant. "He's OK", was all he said.

-

Michael groaned when he got the Council's transmission. He strode up to the bed-ridden Ben and Eris, who was reading the little guy a Cybertronian fairy tale. Michael swallowed hard before delivering the news.

"Ben…Eris…I have…bad news. The Council, in my absence, decided that you two were to never be permitted back to Heaven. However, I did persuade them not to have your wings cut. I'm so sorry." He said.

Eris dropped the book she was reading Ben, whereas Ben had fallen asleep as Eris had read.

"Banished! But what did I do!" Eris protested.

Michael shook his head. "I believe the charges in your case were Non-prevention of a rebellious element (i.e. 'Unicron') and abandonment of your ward. Remember, now? Apparently the Council saw you as a lazy coward."

Eris took a second to regain composure. "but…but…that THING was the size of the planet I'm on! What was I supposed to do!"

Michael choked for a second, then rubbed his forehead and said "I agree with you on the first point, but what about the second? You left him for dead."

Eris bit her lower lip. "Well, I want an appeal."

Michael bowed, turning to leave. "Then you shall have one, for Ben's sake."

-

Ben awoke to hear Eris's sobs of frustration in the next room. All in all, the high-tech bed he was in was by far the most technical advancement in the cosmos- heart rate monitor, blood pressure, the works. Ben threw off his cloak, and limped to the next room.

"What wrong, Eris?" Ben asked, opening the door.

"We're banished" was all she said. It was all that was needed to be said.

-

About a week later, Michael came back. Ben had recovered quite rapidly, and Eris was getting used to the concept of banishment.

Michael came into the room where Ben and Eris were storytelling to each other, and made an announcement.

"Well, I have good news and bad news.

The bad news is that Ben is still banished. The good news is that you, Eris, are only on a probation. However, (Eris jumps for joy at this point) Ben is now to be put under as your ward for life. You will always and forever be his guardian. However, every so often, you'll be allowed back to Heaven for a while, while Ben is watched over by Athena. She's the one who volunteered, as to why, I'm not sure."

Eris hugged Michael. "Thank you so much!"

Michael made a gesture toward Ben. "No, thank the little guy. Because of him, my beloved Gihi will finally talk to me!"

As Michael and Eris spoke, Ben ran around and around in circles going "WHEEEEE! I'M PIRATE DUCKY MAN!"

-

The Cybertronian who shared a dwelling with the two Archangels, Alpha Trion, walked in and groaned. "Not another one…" he murmured.

Michael laughed. "Nay, Cybertronian! I'm just visiting!" He then turned to Eris and Ben. "Well, I guess that I had better get going!"

With a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

Alpha Trion sighed. " More Energon, anyone?"

-

About a week after Michael had left, Ben suddenly realized something.

"I'M BANISHED! Tububububuuuuu!"

-

AN: And so ends another chapter of Anno Domini (1.5, that is)! Please R&R!

4


	4. Chapter 4

Anno Domini Chapter 4

AN: To note, I see no negative consequences with organic characters drinking Energon, as it may be like water in its mutual benefits. ON WITH THE STORY!

1,000,000 years B.C.

The sky on Cybertron was black, and storm clouds were gathering. Lighting struck down, next to Ben, whose body was thirty feet tall, fully the size of its original form, and his eyes glowed red with fury.

All around him were the bodies of Archangels and Cybertronians, all slaughtered by his hand…or war-hammer in this case.

Staring up at the sky he laughed, and lightning came down and consumed him…and the world went to a dull misty gray.

-

Ben woke from his bed in a start, looking around. He was still three feet two inches, and he was still sane…for the most part, anyway.

Looking to the left, he saw Eris sleeping happily on her couch, which she had designed.

Ben sighed in relief.

"Then…it was just a nightmare…" He wheezed with relief, surprised at the sound of his helium-like voice.

"What was that?" Alpha Trion asked, looking down on the tiny Archangel with surprising concern.

Ben shook himself for a minute and laughed, a pleasing sound to the 'bot.

"Well, I had…a nightmare again…" He started.

Trion sat down, an action he did not undertake often, as he had no muscles to relax, only metal. More likely it was because he wanted to get closer to the tiny Archangel.

"What about?" he asked, deeply curious.

Ben sighed. "It's the one…in which…I'm…Evil…" he said, shaking as he spilled it from his soul.

Trion was taken aback. In the many millions of years he had known Ben, he had never thought the Archangel to be Evil. After all, he was an Archangel, not a Demon… _Even so, it was only a dream…_Trion thought to himself..

Then, Ben fell over, clutching his midsection. "AAUUUGGGHHHH!" He cried, as he became shrouded in blue energy.

"ERIS!" Trion shouted, calling the Angel who knew how to quell Ben's "sickness".

Eris sprang up, dazed from her nap at first, but then saw what was overtaking Ben. Immediately, she ran to Ben, picked him up, carried him to the Energon fountain, and thrust the Archangel into it.

Blue lightning bolts came from the Energon at first, but they soon slowed and died off. Bubbles began to rise, as an evil-looking claw rose from the Energon.

Eris ran over to him and chanted a healing spell.

The claw dropped back into the Energon, and from it came a giant black sphere, in which there was utter darkness.

The hand dissolved, and Ben came from the Energon in perfect shape, looking weary, but otherwise unhurt. As for the sphere, it floated off and dissipated.

"tububububububu…what happened?" Ben asked, wheezing a little.

Eris smiled kindly on the little guy. "You got 'sick' again, that's all. Don't worry, you didn't Transform completely. "

"Transform?" Ben asked, confused. "What ever do you mean?"

Eris backed up, realizing that Ben must not have been conscious during his 'sicknesses'.

-

A couple years back, Ben had begun to be seized with odd energy and fall over. Eris had noted that as this had gone on, the little Archangel's body seemed to be…growing.

Eris had chalked it up to Oni's curse, thinking that it was Ben's body trying to come back.

To her dismal surprise, she was not completely correct.

The one time she had let it get as far as 75 percent transformed, the worst had happened. She discovered that it may have been Ben's body coming back, but not Ben's mind. When he had come to that point, his eyes were glowing red, and he was roaring with rage. Luckily, Eris had figured out how to quell the transformation- Energon.

While it powered the Cybertronians, it also kept Ben from Transforming.

One other discovery startled Eris. Apparently, these Transformations would not occur until Ben had a strong anger or fear.

-

Cursing Oni silently, Eris said smoothly "Nothing, Ben. Don't worry about it."

Ben then went back to sleep.

"Lady Eris, I have a message for you." Trion said off the top of his mind.

Eris turned to the 'bot, confused a bit. "What is it, Alpha?"

Trion handed her a scroll, upon which was scribed a request for her presence at the Cybertronian Bi-Partisan committee of Affairs.

Rustling her wings in minor annoyance, she picked up her spear-ax and headed toward the Meeting Hall.

Upon coming to the exit, she turned to Trion, who was examining Ben.

"Don't upset him. If you do, I'll be too far away to help" Eris stated, heading out the door once more.

Trion nodded warmly_. This wouldn't be so hard, would it?_ He thought to himself. Then, Ben began to move a little, as if he were having another Nightmare.

Trion picked up Ben's tiny blanket and covered him up to his neck, and then set the little Archangel on a soft pillow. Trion couldn't help feeling a little responsible for the tiny Archangel now…

-

"What is it, Claude?" Eris snapped at Omnis Claude, the head of the Cybertronain Council.

Claude,a large 'bot with a design that made him look like an emperor, complete with robes, sniffed at her angry remark.

"Really Eris, do calm down…This is only a meeting of sorts." Claude said in his deep voice, commanding as usual.

Eris sat down in her appointed chair, next to the 'bot calling himself 'Megatron'.

"If I may, Claude, I'd like to suggest an arming of the Cybertronians against the rebels on the Outer Worlds." Megatron said smoothly.

Another 'bot, Orion Pax, a peaceful worker, raised his hand. "Sir, that is unthinkable. After the Unicron incident, all the Outer Worlds swore fealty to Cybertron."

Megatron narrowed his eyes at Pax. "Say what you will, Pax, but there will be Hell to pay if we don't arm ourselves." he hissed.

Pax leaned back a bit, startled. "Is that a threat?" He asked slowly.

Megatron slammed his fist on the table. "Slag it! Pax, don't you get it? Do you remember what happened to the Founders when they didn't prepare for war in time!" Megatron barked, pointing at Eris.

Eris cleared her throat angrily. "That's not entirely true, Consul Megatron. Ben had prepared his army for battle before and…"

Megatron interrupted before she could finish. "And what happened to him! He was surprised by his cousin's betrayal! Under my watch, the military would never be surprised like that!" he snapped.

Eris folded her arms angrily, partly because he was right. Ben was unwilling to believe the rumors that his cousin was a traitor and now he was paying for it…

_Every day, Ben must feel anger and disappointment at himself because of it_ Eris pondered.

Claude sighed. "I'm sorry Pax, but Megatron is right. I'm authorizing him to begin a military division."

Pax muttered something under his breath and stomped off angrily.

Eris got up, and glared at Claude. "What was my purpose in being here, again!"

Claude sighed. "We needed an Angel present in order to pass any official business. Besides, you made a good point."

Eris's eyes furrowed deeply. "Really? All I heard was Megatron bastardizing my argument! Dirty son of a…"

"ERIS!" She heard behind her. It was Trion, with a wounded arm. In fact, it seemed that all around, he was damaged badly.

"What happened!" Eris snapped, worried.

"Aliens…Aliens…stole Ben!" Trion gasped before falling over.

"Aliens!" Eris asked, concerned." What did they look like!"

Alpha Trion gasped for a minute. "It looked like you or Ben almost…but it was big as you and male…to my knowledge…and…it called itself Lucifer…"

Eris felt a cold shiver go through her back.

"We need to get help! I'll go get Megatron!" she said, running off to the home of the warmonger.

-

"What has happened!" Megatron hissed angrily.

"Ben was stolen by the worst being in the cosmos- Lucifer. With his and Ben's powers… he could destroy the Universe!" Eris said, exasperated.

Megatron furrowed his brow deeply, and swore under his breath. Then, a glow came to his eyes.

"I'll rescue him…on one condition." Megatron said smoothly.

Eris glared at him hatefully. "What? Ultimate power!"

Megatron laughed. "No, no. That I know _you_ don't have. No, I want Ben to live with me…and my faction…"

Eris turned her head askew. "And why is that, Megatron?"

Megatron folded his arms. "Well, I…think he could do wonders with my training program for the recruits…"

Eris sighed. "Deal."

"Then it's agreed. I and my men shall go to rescue your ward from 'Lucifer'. You can expect me back soon."

Eris then got up and turned to leave. "No double-crosses, OK?"

Megatron laughed. "My dear, there will be no betrayals. You have my word as a nonpartisan Cybertronian."

-

After Eris had left, Megatron laughed evilly.

"All is as planned, Lord Lucifer…" he said into his communicator.

Although the screen showed only complete and utter darkness, Megatron felt he could see an evil, fire-brimmed smile.

"Excellent…"

-

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Anno Domini chapter 05

"Tubububuuu…" Ben groaned, rising from his sleep. Then, seeing his captor, he gasped.

"Luki!" he hissed.

Lucifer turned and smiled at him. "So…you're awake. Good to know…" he said silkily.

Ben tried to move his arms to block Lucifer's dark visage, but he found that his arms and legs had been tied. So, he began to squirm backward, trying to escape.

Lucifer had changed exponentially in the time since Ben had last seen him. His look had gone from that of one of his fellow angels to that of…a horror. He had grown to be over 60 feet tall, and his skin the look as though it were molten rock. His eyes glowed with fire, and the very air around him smelled of brimstone.

"What, miss me?" Lucifer snarled, kicking Ben in the head, sending him sprawling.

"Tububububububu…" Ben moaned, feeling his blood leak from the back of his head.

Lucifer picked him up cruelly, and cupped his other hand under the wound. Soon enough, green angel blood had accumulated, and he poured the handful down his mouth. He then had a spasm in his face, that looked not unlike pain and joy mixed together. Pulling Ben closer, he opened his maw and said

"See what you did! See it! I was normal once, and handsome! Then, you ruined me!" he hissed.

Ben groaned in reply. "How are you out of…imprisonment?" he muttered.

Lucifer laughed. "I tricked Zeus's brother, Hades, to stay there while I came and got you. You know, that Hades fellow is perfect for my plans…"

He then descended into maniacal laughter.

"But…why?" Ben asked, confused.

"You…" Lucifer snarled "incomprehensible IDIOT! You will pay, along with all those who wouldn't join me!" he howled.

-

Megatron and his early warriors set off into space, supposedly searching for Lucifer, but actually heading for the rendezvous point with the former Angel.

Taking a minute to land, Megatron made a motion for all his warriors to gather.

"Today…" He said, "Marks the beginning of our tribe…"

"What shall we call it?" A warrior asked.

Megatron was silent.

"Born of Deception, you will be the DECEPTICONS!" Lucifer boomed behind them.

Megatron turned and laughed. "I LIKE IT! You, my partner, are a genius!"

"Yes, I know" Lucifer sneered, unamazed by Megatron's army.

"Is this it?" he asked, raising a molten eyebrow.

Megatron nodded, thinking Lucifer was pleased.

"Fool. How can we take over with less than a thousand of men under your control! That means that the other side has three times the offensive force we do! That's not even counting the Defensive force stationed in the Forbidden City!" Lucifer snarled.

Megatron shank back, scared out of his mind. Then, a thought came to him, and he stood up with pride.

"What if I told you that I had a warrior under my…influence who could decimate Cybertron and Earth in one fell swoop?"

Ben's eyes opened a little, enough to see what was happening. Luckily, his large bat ears caught most of the conversation.

"Tubububububububu…." He groaned, groggily.

Then he caught on to what Megatron was referring to.

"NO MEGATRON! NOT THAT!" He hissed, his helium voice growing harsh.

Lucifer raised the same brow once more, looking at his cousin. "What are you speaking of, Megatron, that worries my little cousin here?" he said warmly.

Megatron laughed. "You won't know until I get my reward!"

Lucifer's smile faded. "And what is that?" he growled.

Megatron puffed out his chest. "I want to rule Cybertron!"

Lucifer laughed, but nodded. "It is yours…" He said, handing Megatron a massive cannon, which attached itself to Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron grinned, and said one word,

"Unicron"

-

Eris sat in the infirmary where Trion was, waiting for Megatron's swift return, when she heard the flutter of wings.

"Ben?" she whispered, not turning.

A smooth hand lay itself on her shoulder, and rubbed down her back.

Eris shuddered at the movement. Turning, she saw a different being than she expected.

The former Angel she saw was her ex-husband, Sander.

His face had gone from a gentle one like Kifil's to a grey, harsher version of itself.

"Sander…why are you here? You know you're forbidden to leave Hell…" She said, not unkindly.

Sander's stare softened a bit, but he remained firm. "Where's that blasted 'ward' of yours?" he hissed, revealing his mandibles in his mouth.

Eris sighed. Sander, an Archangel that allied himself with Lucifer in the Great Betrayal, had been her 'husband' up to then. Unfortunately for Eris, the rumors that she and Ben were in each others' houses too much not only reached Tranquility, but also Sander. Sander had grown suspicious of Ben, and flocked to Lucifer's side when Lucifer promised that Ben would be destroyed.

Of course, Eris and Sander had broken up before then. Sander wanted children; Eris did not. Naturally, this led to separation, and that was when sander heard the rumor. Sander, while 'broken up' with his 'wife', was still a jealous Celestial. So, he had been the one to attack Ben while he was down, making sure to wait until Ben was unable to hit back.

Eris straightened her face and said stoically, "I don't know, but you had better leave, lest you anger me."

Sander laughed. "Am I to be scared of your puny threat!"

He then saw Trion sit up, and backed down.

"Is that…" He rasped, terrified.

Eris grinned. "No, he's _my_ Guardian, and he's armed to the teeth, so I suggest you leave." She said, pointing to Trion.

"I'll…get you and your Batty Friend too!" Sander hissed, turning and running away.

-

Meanwhile, Orion Pax and his best friend Dion, and Ariel Pax, who would later become Alita 1, were moving cargo off an important transport from a colony planet.

"What a beautiful day." Pax said, sighing.

Grinning, Dion laughed. "What good cargo! I'd pay 3 months o' Energon for half a serving of this load!"

Pax gave his friend an odd look. "What is it?"

Dion picked up one sample. "Nitros from Xi'hal. What else do they have to give the home planet?"

Pax was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a distant roaring of engines. Looking to the sky, he saw what appeared to be a black cloud, growing and growing.

"What in Primus…" Pax said, amazed.

Before he could identify Megatron, he was blinded by the sudden onslaught of plasma cannons fired by the Decepticons.

Screaming as he fell, he could hear Ariel and Dion also screaming, but Dion's was cut short, and from the corner of his eye, he saw an explosion where Dion had been standing, as the Nitros also blew up.

As he closed his eyes, preparing for death to come, he heard Megatron's voice, mocking him.

"See what happens when you refuse to pick up arms?" he mocked.

Pax then fell into unconsciousness.

-

Meanwhile, Ben had slipped out from Lucifer's watch, and smuggled into a Decepticon's leg compartment, and remained there, dead silent.

As Ben could feel himself coming closer to Cybertron once more, he heard the noise of cannon fire.

_Oh crud…_ Ben thought, wishing he could get out and fight.

However, his rational mind (or what was left of it) told him that if he were to attack the Decepticons at this point, he's be slaughtered, as he was only a 3 foot 2 inch half-bat. Maybe if he were lucky, he could disable Megatron. However, the remaining Decepticons would then crush him.

"tubububububububu…" He muttered to himself, aggravated. However, looking a a crack in the compartment, he could see Pax, still functioning. Since he had built Unicron (and a good portion of the Cybertronians), he could recognize the life in Pax.

The only question was, Could Megatron also see it?

-

"WEEEEEEOOOOOP! WEEEEEEEEOOOOOOP! ALERT! PORT CITY UNDER ASSAULT!" the alarm in the hospital roared, stirring Eris from her deep thought.

Somehow, something in her alerted her that Ben was in danger, and she put on her armor hastily, not forgetting her spear-ax.

Trion also got up, mostly healed.

"Where are you going!" Trion snapped, fearing for Eris. "You can't win by yourself!"

She was already out the door by the time he had finished the word "can't" . Groaning, he got up and followed her.

"Slag!" he muttered under his breath.

This was going to be a long day.

-

Ben was terrified, hoping he wouldn't be caught by Megatron.

"Tubububububububuuu…." He groaned, cowering in the leg of the Decepticon right behind Megatron, who was now flying toward Cybertron City, the HQ of the Government.

"HA! I have taken Pax and the planet in one fell swoop! This is perfect!" Megatron crowed, hovering in midair.

"Your evil stops here, Megatron!" Alpha Trion yelled, armed to the teeth.,

-

R&R! (Read & Review!)


End file.
